pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shido
"The world will be silent......before the destruction of our god." ''-Shido'' 「世界よ、沈黙せよ。我の神滅びの前に。」　''–シィド'' Shido is a character in PriPara, introduced in PriPara Records. He is one of the vocals of Alstroemeria who uses his Dressing Pafé's Alstroemeria Airy ReCoord, Dressing Alstroemeria. His vessel's name is Shion Toudou. Shido's songs are pretty much Electronic Dance Musics (EDMs). He is created and used by Nintenchris5963. If you use him without permission, an admin will slap you with a warning ticket. Appearance While diffriding Shion, Shido has dark purple hair which is pulled in a ponytail to his right. He has solid amber-colored eyes. His true appearance is currently unknown. The alstroemeria flower crest printed on Shion's hand proves that Shido diffrided Shion. Personality Shido respects those of higher power than his own, which is what lead him to serve Loolo Monoko. He believes that he must fulfill whatever Loolo wishes regardless of what it is, as there is no other option he could take. He is also very honorable, wishing to bring nothing but victory and accepting his own weakness when he fails. Hence why Shido considers himself at fault when Loolo was first sealed and she was defeated. He also puts Loolo's wishes over his personal grudges, telling Dorothy West that he is targeting Shion Toudou's wooden sword because he considers it a threat to his master, not because he hates it, the entity that defeated him. Although calm most of the time, Shido is ultimately a fanatic for Loolo's cause. When Loolo successfully arrives in PriPara, Shido becomes outwardly unhinged, praising his master's power whenever given the chance. This personality appears to replace his cool and noble personality shown before, as he continually looks down on Dorothy and Shion's sword, and even tried to physically annihilate Dorothy after he loses. Relationships *'Laala Manaka' - A member of the PriPara Police. Saya was ordered by Loolo who is diffriding Yoshi to destroy Laala as well as Dorothy and Mikan. Laala's coord is PriPara Police Go Go Coord. *'Mirei Minami'/'Saya' - A vocal and a member of Alstroemeria. In the second season of PriPara Records, Shido teamed up with Saya as well as Gaito and plans to revive Loolo and pick a suitable person as Loolo's vessel. *'Sophie Hojo' - A member of the PriPara Nurse. Shido injured a lot of idols, and Sophie as well as Leona and Fuwari/Falulu were the ones who are curing them. Sophie's coord is PriPara Nurse Peace Coord. *'Shion Todo' - A vocal and a member of Alstroemeria. In the second season of PriPara Records, Shido was ordered by Loolo who is diffriding Yoshi to diffride Shion. *'Dorothy West' - A member of the PriPara Police. Gaito was ordered by Loolo who is diffriding Yoshi to destroy Dorothy as well as Laala and Mikan. Dorothy's coord is PriPara Police Peace Coord. *'Falulu' - A new member of the PriPara Nurse. Gaito injured a lot of idols, and Falulu as well as Sophie and Leona were the ones who are curing them. Falulu's coord is PriPara Nurse Smile Coord. *'Aroma Kurosu'/'Gaito' - A vocal and a member of Alstroemeria. In the second season of PriPara Records, Shido teamed up with Gaito as well as Saya and plans to revive Loolo and pick a suitable person as Loolo's vessel. *[http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Mikan_Shiratama Mikan Shiratama] - A member of the PriPara Police. Shido was ordered by Loolo who is diffriding Yoshi to destroy Mikan as well as Laala and Dorothy. Mikan's coord is PriPara Police Hotblooded Coord. *'Fuwari Midorikaze'/'Loolo Monoko' - A member of the PriPara Nurse. Shido injured a lot of idols, and Fuwari as well as Sophie and Leona were the ones who are curing them. Fuwari's coord is PriPara Nurse Healing Coord. In the third/final season of PriPara Records, after Loolo's revival by Alstroemeria, Shido picked Fuwari for Loolo to diffride and make her the vessel. Category:Alstroemeria Category:Diffrider Category:Different Rider User Category:Vocal Doll Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Idol